Better than Burgers
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: A series of stories slipped in between certain canon events in the Ace Attorney timeline. A combination of short turnabouts centering around Maya and Phoenix.
1. The Turnabout we Met

**Better than Burgers**

**Case I**

* * *

**Set in between Turnabout Sisters and Turnabout Samurai of Ace Attorney.**

* * *

**The Turnabout We Met**

_Why...Sis...?_

_Why...did you have to leave me...?_

_It scares me..._

_The fact that you're really not there anymore..._

_It terrifies me to pieces._

_But...I want to understand..._

_I want to try and understand the situation I'm in._

_I've always wanted us to be together..._

_To have our meals together..._

_To worry together..._

_To always, just simply, be together._

_Ever since Mom left, you were the one to look after me._

_I was so afraid, unable to comprehend why she had left us._

_I thought I would never feel happy ever again._

_But then...you said the words I needed to hear the most._

_That it was okay._

_And that you would always be there for me._

_And all that fear and insecurity...faded far away._

_Why would someone like you...want to be with someone like me?_

_Don't I just burden you?_

_I really don't deserve your faith in me..._

_And yet, without hesitation...you tell me that I'm important to you._

_That you never want to leave my side._

_That's all I ever wanted..._

* * *

Phoenix checked his wristwatch.

10 o'clock, a few days after a certain incident…

Did he come too early?

…

Nah, he couldn't have.

She did tell him that on no account was he to be late…

He turned the door knob and realised it was unlocked.

Smiling with relief, he opened it and looked inside.

"Hello, Maya? You there?"

"..."

"Huh...I thought she'd be here by now..."

Does that mean he'd forgotten to lock the office last night?

"BOO!"

Phoenix almost crashed right into his desk and broke his nose.

Hopping on one foot to prevent himself from topping over, he turned himself around to stare into the bemused eyes of his new assistant.

"Wh-what was that for?" he gasped, panting for breath.

"Oh nothing! Just thought we should start our first day working together off with a bang!" Maya Fey bounced around happily and avoided his eyes for a while whilst she removed the spare key he had given her from its lock.

"Grr..." Phoenix straightened his ruffled hair, (well the straightest it could get) and calmed himself down.

How on earth was he going to survive with this bundle of hyperactive energy?

"So my Sis was right...!" Maya spun around on the spot and poked her tongue out at him.

"H-Huh? Mia? What was she right about?" stammering at the sudden mentioning of his chief's name, Phoenix felt his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"She told me that you're a scaredy cat, Nick!"

"H-Hey...! I am so not! I just got caught off guard, that's all!"

"Yeah...right."

"Oi! Don't give me the 'pitiful' look!"

Maya laughed.

"Aww, come on, Nick! You should act more like Sis! She would never…"

She suddenly stopped mid sentence, the smile leaving her face in an instant. It looked like something had lodged itself into her throat.

"..."

Phoenix blinked.

"Err...Maya? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." she didn't sound too sure, and gave him the same look she had on the day she found her sister's…

"Oh." He didn't say anything else and remained silent until she murmured quietly.

"I'm...fine."

"You're...sure?"

"O-of course I'm sure!"

And all of a sudden her cheerful self was back once more.

"S-So...um...what should we do now?"

"Huh?"

"I meant if you got any clients yet?" Maya bounced up and down like a rubber ball.

"Ah...nope. Not yet, I don't think." He quickly unlocked his phone and logged onto his account after checking his call history.

"I haven't got any calls...or any emails for that matter..."

"Oh...okay."

"..."

"I know what we can do! We can water Charley!" Her expression lit up and she clasped her hands together.

Maya turned to face and smile endearingly at it.

"Charley? Oh! That potted plant?"

"Yep! We have to make sure we take care of him!" She stroked one of his leaves tenderly with a soft hand.

"He's one of my best friends! And he must feel lonely now that his owner isn't…here anymo…"

"You're...friends with a potted plant?" Phoenix interrupted just in time, worried it would lead to another uncomfortable silence.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Charley! He's much more than that!" Maya pouted, puffing her cheeks up.

Phoenix chuckled, instantly reminded of a puffer fish.

"Alright, alright...I'll go fetch the water pail..."

"Okay! I'll be waiting!"

* * *

_Now that I think about it, Mia and Maya were really close_

_Despite their age difference, I do remember Mia getting a lot of calls from her._

_I just never found out her name, which is why I didn't know who she was on that night._

"Man...I really need to stop thinking about it." Phoenix reached into the cupboard located in the hallway just beside his office and felt around for the handle of the pail.

"That night...the case...everything that's happened."

His hands touched the surface of something cool and metallic, and he was instantly reminded of a shining jewel that he had seen just a few days ago.

Specifically positioned on the lapel of a certain man's coat.

"That blasted Redd White..."

Next his fingers touched soft cloth…the same feel he had experienced when he had seized her tan scarf in an attempt to wake her.

"And Chief's...'departure'."

_She left too soon...I had barely gotten to know her._

_Maya must be having a really hard time._

_I barely know Mia, but I feel as if a hole had formed in my heart ever since that case._

_And to think that Maya's known her all her life._

_How can she stand this pain?_

* * *

"Geez, Nick! Took you long enough! What on earth were you doing?"

Maya's hands were on her hips, her pouting expression positioned back on her face.

"Contacting a spirit?"

Phoenix gaped at her.

"Wh-what? Of course not! It just took me a while to find the pail...t-that's all."

He didn't have the heart to bring up the fact that he had been thinking about Mia.

"Well...!" Maya didn't manage to see through his obvious lie and moved on to her rehearsed announcement.

"Whilst you were taking your time, I had a long chat with Charley...And he thinks that this office needs some sprucing up!"

It was highly worrying that Maya actually thought the plant could somehow _communicate _with her.

_What did it do?_

_Fan its LEAVES at her?_

"Really now? I think it looks fine the way it is..."

"Aww, come on, Nick! This place looks so grubby…! We need to make it look like Wright and Co. Law Offices!"

"Alright...whatever you say."

Phoenix thought it wise not to bring up the thought that it was only 'grubby' because of what had happened.

Mia had always kept it so neat and tidy.

"You can start brainstorming some ideas while I go and water Charley." he mumbled, managing not to voice his concern.

"Roger that!" Maya saluted and grabbed a notebook and pen from the cluttered desk.

Phoenix watched her scribbling for a few seconds and then walked to Charley. He tilted the pail just at the right angle so enough water would drip into the pot at a reasonable pace.

_I wonder where she gets all that energy from._

_It's like she's not even concerned that's she's lost a member of her fami…_

"YO, NICK!"

"GAHHHH!" Phoenix grabbed onto his exploding ear drum and dropped the empty bucket onto the floor.

"Don't...DO. THAT!"

"Hee hee, you really are a scaredy cat…Oh, by the way; I've decided!"

"Oh?" He straightened up.

"What do you propose we do to 'spruce up' the office?"

She pointed out the door with a triumphant look on her face.

"We're going to go SHOPPING!"

A pin could have been dropped just then and even Charley would have heard it.

"Err...Maya. You do know how much I get paid every month, right?" Phoenix waved a hesitant hand over her face, which she attempted to headbutt.

"We won't be able to afford anything expensive..."

"Aww, Nick, get into it already! All we're buying is some flowers."

"Flowers? That's it?"

"And some incense...and paintings...and a blue magatama...And some ramen and burgers!" She read off her list.

"Um. WHY exactly are we buying all of that?"

"Because they're all essential to spirit channeling! I'm a medium in training, remember? I need them in the office to practice with!"

Phoenix groaned.

"Right. And I totally see the significance of buying burgers and ramen for that."

"Aww, Nick. Please...?" She filled her eyes with fake tears.

"For me...?"

_Great. She's giving me the puppy dog look._

_Guess I have no choice..._

"Fine. Let's go." He reached for his blue coat which he had just hung on the clothes rack.

"Alright! Thanks so much, Nick!"

He locked the door behind them and followed Maya down the stairs, her bouncing each step of the way.

Once they had reached the bottom, it suddenly occurred to Phoenix that she had forgotten to clarify something.

"But why specifically a blue magatama?"

She almost fell over and toppled into his arms.

Blushing furiously, she straightened herself up.

"Oh...um. N-No reason…"

She glanced at his coat.

"I-I just thought it would go well...with your suit...and...Yeah."

Phoenix stared at her, and watched her run out of the building, nearly crashing into a passing attorney.

_Why do I get the strange feeling…_

_..that Maya's hiding something from me?_

* * *

"Hmm...this place looks nice."

He admired the view outside the humungous market which many people entering through the front doors.

It looked more like an exhibition at a museum than a regular shopping centre.

However, being a level headed thinker, he still had his doubts.

"You sure we'll be able to find what you need here?"

"Of course! I'm 100% certain this is the place!"

Maya grinned at him and pulled him to the door.

"After all, I've been here before with my Si...Sitter!"

"Your...sitter?"

Phoenix stopped in his tracks, which pulled the young girl to an abrupt halt.

"Y-yeah!"M-My babysitter! T-That's what I meant to say...yeah!" She spoke way too fast to cover up her mistake.

"You know that my parents don't live with me anymore, so I would have a babysitter for time to time! I just call her 'sitter' because we're so close!"

"Huh. I see..."

He didn't look convinced, but said no more as to not hurt Maya's feelings.

For a made up story on the spot…he had to admit…it was pretty good.

Maya took that as an invitation to revert back to her old self.

"Well, let's get a move on!"

Phoenix would have bet his attorney's badge that her smile disappeared as soon as her back was turned on him.

_We bought the things we needed._

_Maya seemed too cheerful to me, it looked fake._

_That's why I wasn't the least bit surprised when we began walking in the opposite direction from the office when we were done._

* * *

"..."

"Come on, Maya."

She fidgeted in front of the police headquarters building and stared with fixed determination at the floor.

"You've been silent ever since we boarded the tram to come here. Can you please tell me what we're here _for_?"

"You know, you being a lawyer and all…I was so sure you would've figured it out by now."

"Huh?" And for once in his life, Phoenix had no idea what his friend was talking about.

And was shocked thereupon seeing Maya stare at him with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? It's...only been a day after all. So...she should still be here."

She looked up expectantly as if the person whom she was talking about would walk in on them right at that moment.

"...What...?"

There was an awkward silence, which Maya broke with the most pained words Phoenix had ever heard her say.

"Th-They...keep the bodies in cooler bags until they're done investigating them, r-right?"

She couldn't keep her moist eyes open any longer, and blinked.

Tears travelled down her cheeks in tiny, salty streams.

"M-Maya...y-you can't be talking about..."

_Oh my God._

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix jerked up with relief to see Gumshoe standing by the doorway.

"A-Ah...! Detective Gumshoe! I-It's good to see you!"

Maya acknowledged him with a dip of her head, but didn't say anything.

Even with a simple mind like Gumshoe's, he could sense that something was wrong.

"Err...good to see you too, pal." He managed.

"What do you need?"

Maya chose that moment to be assertive.

"U-Um...! You still have...my..."

And once again, the words were logged in her throat. And she could no longer speak properly.

"My..."

"...Do you still have...a-all the...um...material...from...S-State vs Fey?" Phoenix cut in.

_Materials? What was I…?_

_That's…terrible, Phoenix._

_Utterly stupid._

_And terrible._

Gumshoe, however, seemed to understand.

"Oh...well, um. The forensics just finished with Ms. Fey's body, if that's what you're after."

Maya made a small choking noise and almost tripped over her own two feet.

Gumshoe flinched.

"Wh-whoa! I-I'm sorry, pal! I...should have worded that better."

"...It's fine."

Though his words were polite, Phoenix's voice was laced with frustration at Gumshoe's insensitivity.

"Are we allowed to...take it?"

The detective scratched the side of his head and hesitated.

"Well, we usually have protocol for that stuff…But since you were close to her, and I'm the only one working today for that department...I guess I could allow you to be an exception."

This left both attorney and assistant speechless.

Maya finally managed to whisper her gratitude and bowed deeply at Gumshoe.

"Sure...good to know I was of some use, pal." He blushed slightly as he puffed his chest out.

The gesture didn't last long.

"Would...um...would you like...h-her...um...patched up?"

It was the most awkward thing Phoenix had ever heard the detective say.

"...What...?"

Gumshoe seemed to find it difficult to speak all of a sudden.

_Great, is Maya's speech limiting syndrome contagious or something?_

"W-Well, she's pretty badly beat up...and um...there's still some dried up blood on her head and..."

Upon seeing Maya close to tears once more, Phoenix interrupted him immediately.

"Yes! Yes, please...do whatever...just hurry."

"Right. I'll get right to it." He mumbled, and left them waiting there in the office.

"...Thanks...Nick."

Maya leaned against him, truly grateful.

"N-no problem."

Phoenix brought up an awkward hand to pat her head weakly.

* * *

Too soon, the wrapped up body bag was wheeled out by a truly distraught Gumshoe.

Maya was brave enough to unzip it, much to the two men's protesting and almost doubled over when she saw her sister.

Mia's skin was ice blue, with no sign of circulation left in her.

There were still spots of blood here and there on her work suit, but most of it had been cleaned off.

Maya shakily drew herself close to her sister once Phoenix had helped her back up.

The whole room was silent as she held Mia's hand, and bent over her.

The tears wouldn't come.

And she ended up rocking back and forth with her sister's hand in her own.

"S-Sis…" she croaked, her throat cracking with raw emotion.

"**Sis…"**

Repeated over and over.

For a long, long time.

* * *

_Gumshoe was nice enough to give us a ride to where we wanted to go._

_To put Maya's mind at ease, I called the nearest funeral arrangment site._

_And...um...'arranged a time'_

Phoenix wanted to puke in disgust by his choice of words.

_There was a sick feeling in my stomach on the way back to the office._

_We weren't allowed to keep...her...of course._

_She was kept at the funeral site, which seemed to hurt Maya pretty bad._

_She left the flowers we had bought there, and then we returned to the office with heavy hearts._

* * *

"Well...um...I guess...that went well?"

_God. Phoenix._

_What the HELL is wrong with you today?_

"Y-Yeah...I guess it did." She couldn't smile at him.

Tell him everything was alright.

_**It wasn't.**_

_**It bloody well wasn't and it hurt so much just to LOOK at him.**_

"..."

"Now you know why we had to go shopping..."

Maya bowed her head and her two locks of ebony hair hung in front of her limply, The purple beads meeting each other briefly before parting.

"I'm really sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry for lying to you."

Phoenix's hands were on her shoulders in an instant.

"N-No...! It's fine! Absolutely fine. I completely understand."

"Also..."

"...Yes?" He asked her gently and sat her down on the client's couch.

"I chose that magatama...because that was the colour of Sis' magatama….It was a l-light, purplish blue."

And then the tears she had been keeping bottled up inside her for so long spilled forth.

And she was heaving great sobs into her hands.

"Oh...Maya..."

Phoenix wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

And waited for her to speak once more.

He knew the time for him to comfort hadn't come.

Not yet.

"I saw it, Nick." she whispered.

"I saw it stop glowing when I was with her that night. It flashed one more time...and then just froze to stone."

She paused to wipe the tears away from her face, though there wasn't much point.

More just flowed down her cheek.

Like an open wound.

Broken open and spilling out clear blood.

"I...had made a promise to my sister." She managed.

"...A promise?"

Phoenix rubbed her shoulder gently, willing her to continue.

He felt cruel and twisted, forcing her to admit everything to him.

But he knew this was something that would console her.

Properly.

Not that silly and almost fake enlightening moment when she had pretended she was Mia on the night she grabbed his hand to join him as his new assistant.

"My sister had incredible spirit channeling abilities." Maya continued, completely unaware of the strings of thoughts looping themselves around each other and forming knots in Phoenix's brain.

"She was supposed to be the next master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. But she handed the position to me. She said I was more suited to it and that she had other things to attend to."

Phoenix realised what she was getting at and helped her finish the explanation.

"I see... Finding your mother, and uncovering the truth behind that incident where she disappeared, right?"

Maya sighed softly and sat up straighter, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Yes..."

_Now why did she do that?_

"She had to go study. And she encountered so many troubles on the way. But she was always there for me when I needed her. And she would always smile at me and tell me everything was alright."

Maya lowered her forehead to her knees once more and her voice grew more quiet.

If the office hadn't been completely silent, Phoenix would not have heard what she said next.

"There was one night…When Sis couldn't hold it in anymore.

And she started **crying.** "

Maya whispered the words in a horrified tone, as if she couldn't even bear to imagine Mia shedding tears.

"I was there then, and I tried my best to comfort her.

**But she just wouldn't stop crying.**

In the end...I asked her if there was anything I could do at all to help her, anything at all. And...she told me that there was just one thing.

**"To be there for her.**"

She looked up and at Phoenix, a dazed and confused expression on her face.

This seemed so familiar.

As if she had told this tale before.

"To keep her smiling in times of strife by simply standing by her side, and cheering her on. I vowed to do more than that."

She continued, waving the previous thought aside.

"I wanted to protect her…But...as it turns out."

Maya reached into the plastic bag they had brought back with them and retrieved the blue magatama.

It was cool and luminous in her hands.

And the exact same colour as the one Mia had worn.

She squeezed it into her fist and nearly yelled out the last few words.

**"I couldn't even do that one little thing. Why…WHY AM I SO PATHETIC AND USELESS?"**

"Maya…"

"Why…N-Nick…?"

And she was sobbing fitfully now, the magatama slipped from her grasp and fell with a dull thud onto the floor.

She didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore.

She just wanted her sister to come back.

She wanted Mia.

Mia.

No one else but Mia.

The only person that fully understood her…

"Maya...!"

She blinked, and realised she was being cradled by him.

She must have fainted out of sheer pain from her heart.

"I-It's going to be alright." His voice was toneless…yet full of warmth.

"I'm here now."

Maya kept silent, and didn't look at him.

After several minutes, Phoenix finally seemed to have regained his speech.

"I...made a promise to Ch...I mean, to Mia, too."

She finally forced herself to look at him and opened and closed her mouth several times before asking softly;

"You...did?"

She realised then that the fallen magatma had been pressed back into her hands.

"Yeah...I promised her that I would take care of you. And, I will." He swallowed.

"So you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Because, this time, Maya,

**I'll be there for you.**"

"N-Nick..."

And then she was crying in his warm embrace.

If anything left in this world was still warm.

He wouldn't leave her…would he?

He would stay by her side.

Forever.

And a day…

…

* * *

"**Sis…! You're back!"  
Maya ran through the fields, her channelling uniform obviously too big for her, and she nearly tripped on them.**

**Only to be suddenly scooped up by gentle hands and raised into the air.**

"**You just couldn't wait until I got off the bus, huh, Maya?"**

**The little girl giggled and held onto her sister tightly.**

"**Momma told me that you should never let the people you love go!" She said in an all important voice, causing Mia to laugh and bury her face into Maya's long hair.**

"**Well, that is true…And here's what she told me."**

**Mia set her sister down and walked with her back to the village.**

**Hand in hand.**

"**Once you love someone…they stay in your heart, forever."**

"**Wow…" Maya gazed up with admiration.**

"**You make it sound so much better, Sis!"**

**Mia smiled down at her warmly and then stopped to kneel down to Maya's level.**

"**You know what the best thing about it is?"**

**Maya cocked her head onto one side and wrapped her short arms around her sister's neck endearingly.**

"**That you're the best sister in the WHOOOOOLLEE, wide world?"**

**She bounced up and down.**

"**I wish." Mia laughed and kissed Maya's bobbing forehead.**

**Maya finally settled down and screwed up her face in concentration.**

"**The best thing about what Momma said is…is…" **

**Mia held her as close as she could.**

"…**is that it's true.**

**the ones that truly love us...never leave, ever."**

**"Ever?" Maya's big eyes widened.**

**"Forever and a day." Mia smiled.**

**"...What does that mean, Sis?"**

**"Forever and a day...it means something that is even longer than 'forever'."**

**"Eh...? Then, can we be together for forever...and another forever?"**

**"Of course." Mia whispered and held Maya gently, smiling as she felt her younger sister happily bury her face into the crook of Mia's neck.**

**"Forever...and forever." **

* * *

Phoenix was aware that Maya had fallen asleep.

She still had tears in her eyes and was mumbling something incoherent.

He leaned closer to her to hear what she was saying.

And realised she was calling her sister's name.

Pausing.

And changing to his name.

Over and over.

Like a mantra.

Dedicated to the two most important people in her life.

…

_**I held Maya in my arms for a long time.**_

_**She was leaning against me, weeping in earnest.**_

_**I knew then that it wasn't just a simple agreement I had made.**_

_**Taking care of Maya had become my responsibility.**_

_**And a promise that I would never break.**_

**__Case I - The Turnabout We Met - End.**


	2. More than a Turnabout of Reunion

**Better than Burgers**

* * *

**Case II – More than a Turnabout of Reunion**

**Set in Reunion, and a Turnabout from JFA**

* * *

Maya couldn't believe it.

He was coming…he was really coming!

To her home town…! To Kurain!

She bounced around madly, overjoyed and ran outside the side room to tell her beloved cousin, Pearl.

Only to crash right into the newest visitor in the village.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Maya straightened herself back up and helped the red haired woman back to her feet.

"I didn't see you there!"

"Like, no worries. 'Cause I, like, totally didn't see you there either!"

Maya watched bemused as the woman started doing a little titter dance in front of her.

"I'm, like, Ini Miney! And you, like, are?"

"Oh, I'm Maya Fey!" She happily shook hands with her.

"You're the new visitor, aren't you?"

"Why yes, I, like, totally am." Ini's smile never faltered.

"Are you, like, the famous 'next head of the Channeling Technique'?"

"Yeah…Wow, I'm surprised you know that much about us!" Maya gazed with newly awakened interest at Ini and decided that her cousin could wait for the news.

"I am, like, such a big fan of yours!" Ini hopped slightly in uncontrollable joy.

"It's, like, my dream to wear one of your, like, channeling outfits! Do you, like, have a spare that I could fit into?"

"Hmm, there should be one in this side room…you're staying here, right?" Maya led the dancing Ini back into the room she had come from and opened a cupboard to check for a suitable uniform.

"Yeah, totally right, Miss Maya. I, like, was just about to head off to lunch but I realised I, like, forgot something!"

"Okay, well…here we are!" Maya pulled out an outfit almost identical to her own.

"This should fit you nicely!"

"Like, thank you so much! I'm, like, so totally excited!" And grabbing the uniform from Maya's offering hands, she danced into the restroom to try it on.

"Hmm, she seems like a nice person…Now…what was I doing again?" Maya looked out into the garden, noticing the slightly cracked urn.

"Oh, that's right! I had to go talk to Pearly!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to come with you to…"

"Kurain! Yes, that is correct!" Dr. Grey pushed his ever falling glasses back up the bridge of his nose and supported his chin with a free hand.

"We are going to witness first hand the amazing channeling technique performed by the next Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique herself, Miss Maya Fey!"

Phoenix froze, and managed to stop his jaw from crashing to the floor.

"M-Maya…?"

"Yes! She's your mentor, is she not?"

_Wait, **what?**_

"I heard a lot about you from her. She says that she would be very glad to see you. So that's why I'm here!" The doctor looked satisfied with himself for the first time since he set foot in Phoenix's office.

"I thought that it would make a better impression on her if we went together."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't have a case on right now and I guess I do somewhat want to see her."

_Somewhat? Yeah, right._ A small nagging voice in Phoenix's mind spoke up.

_You've been worried and missing her ever since she left to go back to her hometown after the trial with Edgeworth._

_Isn't this the perfect opportunity to go see her again?_

"Alright, I'll come with you. When are we leaving?"

"Excellent!" Grey raised both his hands up and nodded to the attorney.

"We will be leaving shortly! I shall go back to the clinic and start packing right away!"

"Fine by me, I guess I'll meet you at the train station." Phoenix led Grey out his office door and closed it gently behind him after saying goodbye.

He sunk into the couch and sighed, a hand running through his ever spiked up black hair.

So he was finally going to see Maya again, huh?

How long had it been since then?

Almost half a year?

In any case, it had been too long.

And Phoenix couldn't explain the feeling of happiness budding inside of him at the prospect of being reunited with his hyperactive assistant once more.

He, of course, could have never foretold what this would be leading to.

* * *

"M-Maya…?" Phoenix stared with horror at the sight before him.

Grey's body was lying close to the entrance side of the channeling mat, crumpled and soaked in red.

And Maya…

She was standing before him, head lowered and seemingly in the middle of channeling a spirit.

Her purple robes were splattered with blood.

Before he could venture forward to help her, a black sleeve blocked him.

It was Morgan Fey, and her eyes were piercing.

She told him to leave at once and that she would take care of the situation.

Reluctantly, and with his stomach churning, Phoenix grabbed Lotta (who was still taking photos here and there) and walked out of the channeling room.

"Whoa…that g'al…was that Maya?" He heard her breathe.

He didn't answer.

There was a lump in his throat as they walked outside and into the fresh air.

Phoenix's heart felt as if it was pulsing and mutating into something unrecognisable.

Would Maya be safe?

And if anything else were to happen to her, how would he know?

Looking up weakly, he saw once again the little pretzel haired girl peeping at him from a corner.

In her hand she was holding a large black key, and she disappeared immediately behind the building when she noticed that he was watching her.

_Oh…Maya…_

_Why is it that whenever I'm with you…_

_Something terrible happens?_

* * *

"Nick…I'm scared…" Maya trembled behind the glass separating the defendant and attorney in the detention centre.

"I don't like it here…It reminds me too much of the fact that…Sis…"

She stopped there, unable to continue and buried her face in her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

Phoenix watched with a pained expression at his poor friend.

He couldn't do anything to comfort her, and leaned forward on his side of the table.

"Maya. Don't you worry. I'm going to defend you. You'll be declared innocent, and everything will be fine. You'll see."

"B-But…Nick. I won't be able to be your assistant next to you anymore during the trial…I have to sit in the defendant's chair…H-How are you going to talk to my Sis?"

"…I won't need to. I can't keep relying on her after all." Phoenix said promptly, agreeing inwardly to what he had just said without thinking.

It was true, he shouldn't always depend on Mia to rescue him every time he was caught in the menacing web of justice.

If that were the case all the time, then how could he be a proper defense attorney?

"O-okay." Maya finally looked up, and thought for a while.

"Here, take this." She talked briefly with the policeman in charge of watching over them, and after receiving permission from him, handed Phoenix a green object through the small door.

"…What is it?"

Phoenix looked down at the jade coloured ornament that was in the shape of a number nine. He recognised the distinctive shape almost immediately. It was what Mia and Maya both wore around their necks.

"It's called a magatama. It has special properties. I'm sure if you show this to Pearly, she'll be able to trust you."

"Pearly? You mean your cousin, Pearl Fey?"

"That's her." Maya nodded.

"She'll be able to help you, she's a smart girl."

"Right, I'll be sure to try and talk to her."

"Thanks, Nick. For everything." Maya smiled for the first time upon entering the detention centre.

Once Phoenix had left, she returned to her lonely cell and retrieved the notebook and pen she had used on the day they went to see Mia at the police headquarters.

She was glad she had been able to sneak it in with her, and began to write onto it.

After doing so, she channeled her sister and faded from consciousness.

Mia didn't bat an eyelid as she was called into the living.

From pure grief of losing her sister, Maya had channeled her many times just to ask her to take photos of what she looked like so that she could see her.

After all, during the channeling procedure, Maya was unconscious, and unable to see her sister at all.

Mia smiled, remembering the time she had been channeled by Maya and had spent some quality time with her baby cousin Pearl.

Maya had even suggested that Pearl channel her at some point, since they both had brown hair, and dress her up as Mia so she could spend a full day with her.

But she had never told this to anyone but Mia since she thought it sounded too selfish.

Shaking away that thought, Mia looked down onto the notebook.

Maya had written:

"**Hi, Sis. I really miss you.**

**It seems like I've landed myself in an awkward situation once more.**

**Please do whatever you can to help Nick.**

**He has it much harder than I do."**

Below the note were some brief detailed facts on the case.

Mia read them diligently and then picked up the pen, continuing the conversation with words of reassurance.

She promised Maya she would do what she could.

And that she missed her too.

So much that it ached.

Maya returned to the present once her sister's spirit had left her and picked up the notebook.

She giggled at seeing how neat and refined Mia's handwriting was compared to hers.

The young medium felt tears prickle at her eyes once she had read the note.

And quickly scribbled;

"**Perhaps after everything's over.**

**We should go along with that Pearly channeling idea.**

**I can't wait to see the look on Nick's face when he sees you.**

**I hope that it will be soon.**

**Love you so much, Mia!"**

She clasped the notebook to her chest, and closed her eyes.

Wishing she could wrap her arms around her sister like she'd always do when she next returned.

* * *

"You're…you're Mystic Maya's special someone, aren't you?" Pearl bobbed up and down in a way very similar to her older cousin.

"Oh, this is just like a fairy tale!"

"N-No…! You're w-wrong! Maya and I are…" the words stuck in his throat and he couldn't seem to say anything else.

Pearl giggled happily and gazed up at Phoenix with admiration.

"You're her knight in shining armour! I just know it!"

Phoenix could only nod awkwardly and jumped slightly when Pearl chose that moment to clasp his big hand with her tiny ones.

"I'll come with you if you want." She said with a small, determined voice.

"I'll do whatever I can to help Mystic Maya!"

"Th-that sounds great! Thanks, Pearls…can I call you that?"

"Of course, Mr. Nick! …Can I call you that too?"

"Y-Yeah. No problem." Phoenix couldn't help but smile at the young medium.

She seemed so innocent and pure.

His eyes widened slightly as he noticed how much like a younger version of Mia she looked.

He was suddenly reminded of that episode with Maya, her taking him shopping and then them retrieving her sister's…

And without thinking, he quietly asked Pearl.

"Hey, Pearls. Did you know Maya's sister?"

Pearl perked up and smiled happily.

"Mystic Mia! Of course I know her! She's so nice! She would babysit me whenever Momma was busy with something."

The little girl glanced around the winding way, expecting her other beloved cousin to come out with a warm and gentle expression on her face.

"Is she here? I really want to see her! I was really surprised when Mystic Maya came back without her. So I guessed she was just very busy with a work. She's a 'law-er' too, you know, Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix stared at Pearl, his mouth slightly open but unable to speak the words that he was sure would stop her tiny beating heart.

_She doesn't know._

_She doesn't that Mia's…oh my gosh…_

"Mystic Maya told me that Mystic Mia was an amazing 'law-er'!" Pearl screwed up her face in concentration as she tried to pronounce the unfamiliar word properly, but failing completely to do so.

"Mystic Mia also…!"

"Pearls. We better hurry, Maya's waiting for us in the detention centre. We need to start collecting evidence for tomorrow's trial."

Phoenix could have slapped himself in the face for cutting her off.

But he couldn't bear to hear anymore of what Mia had been.

"Oh, okay! Let's go, Mr. Nick!" And because of her tender age, Pearl forgot completely about what she was about to say and pulled at Phoenix's hand to lead him to the side room.

"I heard the witness lady was sleeping here!"

"Yeah, great. Thanks, Pearls."

And followed her into the room with a sinking heart.

* * *

"You foolish fool, Phoenix Wright! How dare you submit such ridiculous evidence into this court?" Franziska Von Karma brandished her whip and slashed it onto the prosecutor's desk.

"You, give him a penalty, now!" she barked at the judge.

"M-Ms. Von Karma…I'm afraid we cannot do such a thing…The defense clearly has a…"

He was silenced immediately by the death glare that the young prosecutor was giving him and reluctantly mumbled something about a warning to the defense.

_Well, this is going swell._

_What am I going to do now?_

_The judge has taken that whip handling lady's side!_

"Giving up already? That's unlike you, Phoenix."

He almost fell over as he turned to face whom he thought was young Pearl.

She was now Mia, looking extremely uncomfortable in Pearl's small clothes.

"M-Mia!" He said, stunned out of his wits since he was still getting used to seeing the channeling technique performed by someone as young as Pearl.

"You need to focus now." She said sternly.

"Maya's life is at stake here."

"Wh-what…? You mean they still give out the death penalty to…oh my God." Phoenix was struck both senseless and speechless by this sudden piece of new information and stared at Mia in disbelief.

"Yes…which is why if you don't start focusing I swear I'm going to slap you in the face, hard." She said in a stony voice quite unlike hers.

"R-Right, got it, Chief." Phoenix straightened up and stared at his opponent with all the courage he had.

_This is for Maya._

_I have to win…for her sake._

_**This is for Maya…**_

* * *

"N-Nick…Oh, Nick I was so s-scared…"

She was about to run to him, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks completely.

Phoenix followed her shocked gaze and saw Pearl still channeling Mia, a sad smile on her face.

Yet it also contained so much warmth.

"Maya…" She said simply and opened her arms wide to embrace her sister, who staggered to her as fast as she could manage on her shaking legs.

"S-Sis…!" Maya sobbed into Mia's shoulder, holding her for the first time in what seemed like so many years, when in reality it had been just twelve months.

"It's good to see you, Maya." Mia whispered softly and stroked her head gently.

"Sis..I didn't kill anyone…did I?"

"Of course not. It was just a dream…a very bad dream." She murmured reassuringly.

"Hey, Sis…while I was in that basket…I smelled a familiar scent…"

"Scent?"

"Yeah…that basket…it was the same one you put your training clothes in when you were still living with us!" Maya looked up proudly, delighted that she had finally realised where it was from.

"That's right." Mia smiled at her younger sister and fingered a lock of her black hair, tracing it down to the purple bead that held it in place.

"I'm sorry that's it's ruined now though…what with that bullet hole and all…" Maya gazed dejectedly down at their feet.

"Not to worry. In fact, I think you've improved it somewhat. Now it's a basket for holding clothes…and the perfect hiding spot since it has a breathing hole."

Maya perked up and laughed, holding her sister close to her…

Savouring this short moment, where Mia was truly there by her side.

* * *

"Hey…Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can…Can Pearly stay with us? From now on?"

"Huh? Sure but…doesn't she need to go back home to her family? She's still quite young and..."

Maya fidgeted uncomfortably and stared at her feet.

"Well…we sorta just put Aunt Morgan in jail…and that was the only close relative that Pearly had left."

"…Oh."

Phoenix stopped walking and paused in the middle of the stairs leading back to the office.

_Oh gosh…what have I done?_

"Besides…she's already in there, waiting for us." Maya said quietly, approaching and leaning against his back.

"Really…? Well then," he took her by the hand, pleasantly surprising her.

"We shouldn't keep her waiting, right?"

Maya smiled warmly.

"Right!"

And they walked into the office together.

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya!" Pearl bounced up to them, her hands to cupping her flushed cheeks.

"You two came in together! It's like a fairy tale!" She began dancing around happily.

"Err…Pearls…That's not what I…"

"Haha, it doesn't matter, Nick. She looks happy, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Phoenix sighed but smiled, nonetheless.

_Looks like I'm going to have to pay Pearl's share of the rent now too._

_Geez… _

_How am I going to survive now that there's two of them?_

Despite thinking that, he watched with a warm feeling in his heart as Maya picked Pearl up and hugged her endearingly.

_Well, I suppose I can find a way…somehow. _

_It shouldn't be too difficult…right?_

**End of Case II – More than a Turnabout of Reunion**


	3. Turnabout of Celebration

**Set straight after Farewell, My Turnabout.**

* * *

**Better than Burgers**

**Case III – Turnabout of Celebration**

"Erm…Pearls…are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Mr. Nick!" The little spirit medium looked up at him with eyes that were both shining and determined.  
"Mystic Maya's been through a lot lately, and this will definitely cheer her up!"

Phoenix glanced at the work uniform he was holding and nodded slowly.

He took off his lawyer's badge with trembling fingers and pinned it to the white lapel.

"The bottom left one, Mr. Nick!"

"O-Oh…right!" He hastily fixed up his mistake and then laid the uniform down.

"I've got the scarf right here!" Pearl said cheerfully and placed it right next to the ironed clothes.

"Pearls…I'm…feeling really nervous." Phoenix managed feebly and backed away from the little girl as she clasped her hands together, ready to pray.

"It'll be fine, Mr. Nick!" She said with fierce emotion.  
"I've rested and eaten a lot to be ready for this day, everything has to be perfect!"

"R-Right…Y-You look nice with your hair out and brushed like that, Pearls. You should keep it that way…maybe."

"Thank you! Now! You have to make sure to explain EVERYTHING to her once she's here, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I definitely will!" Phoenix found renewed strength as her small body began to glow slightly as the channeling began.

Pearl smiled for the last time before losing consciousness.

"This will be the best birthday present Mystic Maya has ever, **ever** gotten!"

* * *

"Nick? Pearly? Are you there?" The young spirit medium wandered around the dark office with a sad look on her face.  
"Honestly…the one day that I really want to speak to the both of them and they're not even here."

She slumped onto the office couch and pouted.  
"I can't believe they've forgotten all about it… I really wanted to…"

"…**spend your nineteenth birthday with the people most precious to you?"**

Maya jumped up at the all too familiar voice and almost cricked her neck turning towards the source.

"Frankly, I'm slightly disappointed myself that you assumed those two didn't care."

She walked into the small ray of sunlight that was peeping through the drawn curtains, her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her lips.

"It's been a while…Maya."

She couldn't speak.

Her throat as if it were clogged up by all the emotion that spilled forth as soon as she laid her eyes on her.

This…

Was it a dream?

It wasn't…right?

Maya pinched herself hard on the cheek and yelped in pain.

It…wasn't…!

"Hey now, what are you doing? Pearly didn't train so hard to see her beloved cousin hurt herself after witnessing the fruits of her labour." She chuckled and caressed Maya's red cheek lightly.  
"And as your sister, I didn't come all this way to see you so sad."

Maya could no longer hold back, and wrapped her arms clumsily around her, sobbing fitfully into the loving embrace.

"S-Sis….Sis…!" She croaked, her heart aching with indescribable pain and tears flowing freely down her face.

Phoenix silently peered out from behind the concealed work room, holding Pearl's much smaller clothes in his slightly shaking hands.

He gazed with marvel at the sight.

After all, he had never seen a better interpretation of the two Fey sisters together, both treasuring the other's existence with all their hearts.

Mia Fey gently drew back and wiped her sister's tears from her eyes like she always used to do.

"It's good to see you, Maya. You've grown so much."

* * *

**Case III - Turnabout of Celebration - End**

_You can decide what happens next._

_- ChihiroAyasato_


End file.
